


Kissing Booth

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [31]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey grabbed Dex’s arm as he walked past and pulled him in close. They were in the middle of the quad and this was between the two of them. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”There was a pause before Dex spoke. “You picked this, not me.”There wasn’t any accusation in Dex’s tone, he was just calmly stating a fact. But it’s not like this is what Nursey wanted.“This isn’t want I wanted.”“What did you think was going to happen?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> pretty-meris asked:  
> 31- nursey to dex. Or Hops with anybody 14
> 
> From [This list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/622120587921408000/50-dialogue-prompts).
> 
> 31 “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Nursey grabbed Dex’s arm as he walked past and pulled him in close. They were in the middle of the quad and this was between the two of them. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

There was a pause before Dex spoke. “You picked this, not me.”

There wasn’t any accusation in Dex’s tone, he was just calmly stating a fact. But it’s not like this is what Nursey wanted.

“This isn’t want I wanted.”

“What did you think was going to happen?”

Nursey pulled back far enough that he could look at Dex’s face which was writ large with confusion that he was certain his own matched. He was pretty sure he’d already indicated what he’d thought was going to happen.

“I thought I’d be kissing you.”

“You thought that by signing up to man the Kissing Booth at the Samwell Charity Carnival, that you’d spend the whole time kissing me?” 

“Ch’yeah.” Nursey nodded.

Dex understood, he would help him. It was going to be ok.

“I don’t have that kind of money to pay for the whole time. I can see if there’s someone else who would be willing to trade with you, but I don’t know if anyone else is available.” 

Nursey felt himself deflate. 

Dex shook his head slowly and bit at his lip. “Or I can take your place. It’s fine.”

He stared at Dex and blinked. Dex was offering to kiss strangers for him, which was…something. Sweet maybe, but also not chill. Definitely Not Chill. “How ‘bout nah?” 

“Nah?” Dex’s eyebrow was raised in a question.

“You hate pda, Poindexter.” He knew this for a fact.

“It’s hardly a display of affection to kiss a stranger for charity.” Dex’s eyes narrowed. “Are you worried I’ll earn more for charity than you?”

He could barely speak for sputtering. “Of course not. What kind of question even is that? I just think that maybe kissing strangers isn’t your style. That maybe, they don’t deserve to kiss you. Did you consider that?” 

With a sigh, Dex pressed his forehead to Nursey’s. “You know. You could always keep paying for kisses until the Carnival shut down.”

“Oh. Chill. That’s a good plan.” 

Dex pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I know it is. Now, go to the end of the line.” 

“End of the-” Nursey’s eyes widened in shock. “Betrayal! Mine own boyfriend, scheming to kiss other people in front of me.”

“You can keep manning the booth if you want. Otherwise, I promise to think of you the whole time.” 

Nursey looked at the line and back to Dex and bit his lip.

“Well?”

“I’m thinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on my tumbl, [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
